


Cordelia and James Drabble I

by amatisgray



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, James Herondale x Cordelia Carstairs, No bracelet, Pining, Slow Burn, Stand Alone, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amatisgray/pseuds/amatisgray
Summary: Cordelia Carstairs is delighted to reunite with her future parabatai — and perhaps someone else too.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale
Kudos: 27





	Cordelia and James Drabble I

**Author's Note:**

> This did not go as planned, at all. (Hehe) I hope you still like it, though. Thank you for reading.

Cordelia sat in the carriage with her brother Alistair, on their way to the London Institute. Alistair looked like he couldn’t be bothered to care less about going to the institute. The look on his face giving away his thoughts on all the things he would rather be doing. Cordelia didn’t pay attention to her brother, she didn’t nag him or try to have a conversation with him. She, herself, was worlds away thinking about the London Institute—and it’s occupants. She was most happy to finally see Lucie Herondale again, her dearest friend and future parabatai. She also couldn’t help but smile at the thought of seeing Tessa and Will Herondale as well.

There was one boy, in particular, she couldn’t wait to see. She was terribly afraid of how happy she was to meet him again. And this time, she hoped, she would get to spend lots and lots of time with him. Thoughts of the boy filled her head and heart. They flowed through her like a daisy flying in the spring breeze—light and delicate.

She hated it.

The flowing daisy turned to jagged knives in her soul. How can one person make you incredibly happy and terrified at the same time? Her heart filled with rays of light—golden like a boy’s eyes—and they were threatening to tear through and destroy her. The only savior?

The same pair of golden eyes from a boy with raven hair.

The sound of gates opening startled Cordelia back to the carriage she’s sharing with her brother.

“What was that all about,” Alistair questioned Cordelia.

Cordelia turned from the window to face her brother. She wasn’t sure what he was talking about at first, and when she finally opened her mouth—

“Cordelia! Cordelia, you’re finally here. Oh, how splendid.” Lucie Herondale made her presence known before Cordelia could see her, and she couldn’t help but smile at that.

Alistair stepped out of the carriage first mumbling something under his breath. “If you could please move, I need to help my sister down,” Alistair said. Cordelia took her brother’s hand and once both of her feet had hit the ground Lucie jumped to embrace her.

“I’ve missed you terribly. We’re all beyond happy to have you here—you too Alistair, especially my father, he is rather fond of you,” Lucie said, the last part with less enthusiasm. 

Cordelia and Lucie let go. “I’m delighted to see you again and your family too. It feels nice to have a friend here,” Cordelia said.

“Oh, please, we are more than friends—we are future parabatai.” Both girls couldn’t help but smile at that. “My Mam and Papa are out, I’m not sure if you can stay long enough for them to come back, but that’s alright you’ll be here many times more and will have more chances to see them.”

“I’ll be here to pick her up at up at nine,” Alistair said to no one apparently as Lucie was already bringing Cordelia inside. He rolled his eyes and went back inside the carriage.

Cordelia looked around the institute as Lucie spoke. She will never get enough of it. “Jamie”—Jaime…James…her Ja—“is waiting for us in the drawing-room,” Lucie said. Cordelia’s heart skipped a beat, perhaps it stopped beating.

James Herondale sat low on a chair by the window, using the natural light to read the book sitting on the leg crossing his lap. His face down, immersed in the book, his eyes hidden—

James looked up at Cordelia.

James. James. Her James.

His golden eyes smiling before his mouth could. His eyes— she saw her self drowning in them as it melted the world away. James, James, —

James was now in front of her. James started, “Daisy” Cordelia’s eyes widen. He remembered. “Daisy…I hope you don’t mind me using?” James’s eyes didn’t meet hers and she was thankful for that.

“I don’t mind,” Cordelia said. A small smile falling upon her lips unbeknownst to her. James smiled too, his was wider showing his teeth. Cordelia felt her muscles melt as her smile widen to match the boy standing in front of her.

“James help me pour the tea, please” Lucie’s voice rang. The boy and girl looked away. The red in their cheeks competing to match the red of the girl’s hair. James turned to help Lucie, Cordelia ignored the prick in her heart. She was here to see Lucie and James. Her future parabatai and her friend. Friend. Just a friend.

Lucie’s voice sang again. “Daisy, you sit here.” Lucie pointed to the seat next to her. Good, Cordelia thought, she wouldn’t have to sit next to James. James sat in front of her. That was worse and better at the same time.

“We have so much to talk about. I don’t even know where to begin.” Lucie was gleaming. Both Cordelia and James looked at her with soft eyes. “How about with: How are you, Daisy,” James chimed in, his eyes now falling upon Cordelia.

“I’m very well, thank you,” Cordelia said. She shot James a small smile, hidden behind her teacup. James’s eyes gleamed. She wanted to smile at him again.

“Cordelia, it just accrued to me that you’ve been here for more than a second and I have not yet read to you the newest installment of The Beautiful Cordelia. I’ll be right back with it, don’t go off to sail the seas with a pirate king,” Lucie said, giving Cordelia a little wink in the end.

As the door clicked shut James stood up. Cordelia couldn’t ignore the small prick in her heart, or the heat in her body, or whatever had made her stand up. She called out, “James?”

Inside her room, Lucie went towards her bed table to pick up The Beautiful Cordelia but it’s not there. She looked on her bed and desk but doesn’t see the latest installment. I guess I could read an old one, perhaps Papa’s favorite, she thought. At her desk, she began to look for Papa’s favorite. She slows down, pauses as if she were reading the pages on her desk. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees someone. The silhouette does not belong to Jessamine. She leans on her desk to hide her hand reaching into a drawer for a blade. She looks up, her bladed hand starting to move, but she stops. By her window, she sees a dark-haired boy. She can see through him too. And he’s looking back at her—just as surprised.

“James.” His name. Her voice — her lips — calling him. He stopped moving, her voice enchanting him. It’s not like he wouldn’t have stopped on his own. He was simply scared of what he might start after if he stays. James turned to look at her—Cordelia, my Daisy.

“Do you have somewhere to be,” asked Cordelia. He wanted to hear her voice again, so he answered her. “No, I’m glad you’re here, just stretching a bit.” Cordelia’s eyes fluttered commanding a ringing in his heart.

The boy and the girl took each other in. The boy wanted to cherish the beautiful girl in front of him, simply admiring her wouldn’t be enough, he needed more. Perhaps, a hand laced through her flamed hair, the other caressing her cheek—

James tore his eyes from Cordelia, the floor suddenly much more interesting. Cordelia sat back down and fiddled with her hands. She won’t look at James. I deserve it. I don’t deserve her.

“Where is Lucie, her room can’t be so far,” said Cordelia. Lucie, yes. Let’s focus on Lucie.

“She must have gotten struck by an idea and decided we can wait.”

Cordelia smiled at that. He wanted to make her smile again.

“You should stop standing there, she might be a while, you’ll be more comfortable sitting.”

James liked the idea of having some time alone with Cordelia, but the more he thought of it the more scared he became. If he stayed alone with Cordelia he wouldn’t be able to control himself. A lady deserves more than that. Cordelia deserves far more than that, more than I can give her.

“Forgive me, but I just remembered some important duties of mine,” he told her. “Excuse me.” And with that James Herondale left Cordelia Carstairs alone. The prickling turned into a blow through her heart.

Lucie came back, but with nothing in her hands. “Forgive me, Cordelia, I couldn’t find it—“ She looked around. “Where is my brother?” Cordelia tells her he had duties to attend, she tries her best to vail in hurt in her voice.

Lucie started, “He did what? Oh, how shameful of him. When I see him he is going to be the receiver of some very colorful words of mine.” Lucie takes Cordelia’s hands and leads her out to the hallway. “We can think of ways to punish him for his rudeness over some cakes and warmer, fresher tea—“

A body crashed into hers. Cordelia doesn’t have to look to know it’s James. She felt it in her body. Lucie starts giving him a piece of her mind but he cuts her off.

“Lucie, if you’d excuse me I have to give Daisy my apologies.”

“Oh, very well. I’ll be in the kitchen helping Bridget with our cakes. If Cordelia sees you fit you may join us.”

Once again it’s just the boy and the girl.

James was already close to her, but he takes a step forward. How is it possible for them to be closer. There is one way… Cordelia shot down the thought. She brings her eyes to him. She feels them pulling on her, begging her to get lost in them. But his voice pulls on her too, wave after wave after wave.

“Daisy, forgive me for leaving in such poor taste. My duties, in the end, were of little importance, I came to realize. You are far more interesting than them,” James said. Cordelia was expecting her body to be set ablaze but all she felt was calm and ease. She wanted to smile, and she wouldn’t hide it this time.

“I forgive you, James. And I deem thy worthy of having cakes and tea with my person and your sister if you wish to join us it would be most welcomed.” She ended with a curtsy.

The boy and the girl laughed. Each laugh met and kissed the other, coming together to form one. They walk to the kitchen where they found Lucie arguing with Bridget over cakes.

The sister and brother sat with their friend and chatted away the day. At some time, Will and Tessa Herondale arrived. Both delighted to see Cordelia, Will more than anyone if honesty is important here. The husband wanted to stay and chat but his wife convinced him to let them be, they could make their own matters, alone.

The joy in the group of friends had not died by the time night falls, but then Bridget came in. “Ms. Cordelia your brother is here to pick you up,” Bridget said. Cordelia expected yet another prick in her heart as she does not want to part from Lucie and James but she remembered the wonderful time they had and the many more to come. The siblings walk their friend to the front door. Outside they see a very impatient Alistair waiting by the Carstairs carriage. Behind him, a figure appeared walking through the gates. It’s Matthew, James’s parabatai.

Alistair spoke first, “About time. I thought I was going to have to go in there and fetch you.” He looked at Matthew while he passed him, they both dismiss it.

“Matthew, what brings you here so late into the night,” Lucie asked.

“My parabatai,” Matthew answered. No need for further explanation. James’s parabatai makes his way up the steps where he greets Cordelia first. “How does this fine night find you? Cordelia felt at ease with the boy.

James looked at the pair, his hand dangled in the air, in the middle of him and Cordelia and now Matthew too. Cordelia answers him, “Very well thank you. For you?” Cordelia’s voice soothes whatever was stirring inside James. Daisy. He sees Matthew’s mouth move, then his hand. It grabbed Cordelia’s and lead her down the steps. James comes out of his trance. He feels hot. He misses Cordelia’s body near his. I should have lead her down. Fool.

Matthew handed Cordelia off to her brother before she steps into the carriage, Lucie calls out to her. “Shall we meet again tomorrow for a stroll through a place suitable for two young ladies and perhaps some tea, and finally a reading of The Beautiful Cordelia?”

“Of course, I shall look forward to it.” Cordelia shoots Lucie a gleaming smile, then she turns to James giving him the same smile. If not different.

Her smile, James thought. He felt his body being pulled towards her, even as she sat inside the carriage as it rode off. Her smile held him down with the memory of her whole self. Daisy’s smile, just one of her many beautiful—

James felt a hard slap and a new weight on his shoulders. “Are you ready for tonight?” It’s Matthew. Tonight? Oh, yes.

“Yes, we leave at midnight regardless of who comes or not,” said James. The parabatais and Lucie headed in, leaving the bright moonlight behind. Daisy’s smile is brighter, he thinks.


End file.
